The Dangerous Meddling Of The Hat Wearing Genius
by shiroby
Summary: i was given the challenge of creating a love triangle, guess the pairing get a cookie.
1. Renji's plea for help

The Dangerous Meddling Of The Hat Wearing Genius

ok so this is my first fanfiction,, im not into yaoi style parings, but that was the challenge I was given, if you read this, send a comment and try to guess the pairing. First one to guess gets a cookie. Heres a clue its a triangle so there is 3 of them

I do not own bleach,,,etc

All was quiet at urahara shouten, which in hind sight was the first sign of trouble. The store owning, ex-captain, and general hat wearing legend Kisuke was sat with his fan hiding most of his face.

Renji, the red haired lieutenant sat opposite him.

"And what would such a powerful lieutenant of the soul society, want with me? I am but a handsome... perverted business man." Urahara spoke, his eyes in mysterious shadow cast from his hat.

Renji turned his head away from him and snorted. Renji new that Kisuke was more powerful then even his own captain Byakuya, which Renji had tried so many times to surpass.

"I'm sure you know by now" Renji started. "of my feelings for Rukia" he said his voice cold with a hint of annoyance.

"I am aware" Kisuke replied, suddenly serious.

Silence erupted in their conversation with such force it made Jinta, who had been secretly listening twitch.

"I came to ask--" Renji tried to say but was cut short by Kisuke. "if I knew of any way to make her love you"

Renji's body shifted. His discomfort in this subject clear to all that watched, but Urahara continued revelling in the embarrassment he was putting the lieutenant though.

"I mean, that is why you here isn't it?" Kisuke smiled "you must be worried by how much time she spends with Ichigo",,, "I mean I would be if I were you.... that Ichigo isn't as big of a fool as you take him for... I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't secretly together by now... its probably too late for you--"

Renji had leaped to his feet and grabbed Kisuke by the chest lifting him into the air.

"SHUT UP YOU---" Renji's shout was cut short as Kisuke preformed an unspoken kido which had forced Renji to let go of Kisuke.

Urahara pretended to brush dust off of himself, then straightened his hat. "And what makes you think I would have anything, or know of anything that could help you?"

Renji turned his head away from Kisuke again "Because you're a pervert... and to see if you could."

Flicking open his fan so it hid his face yet again, Kisuke turned and walked away, pausing only once to call back to Renji "Give me 24 hours."


	2. ichigo stage right

Ok so this is the second chapter, this just brings more characters into it. And yes they will be getting longer.

________________________________________________________________________

Renji had remained where he was taken aback by Urahara's sudden agreement. He would probably remained their for some time if he hadn't sensed a hollow. He didn't need to look at his phone to know he was the closest, but he pulled it out of his pocket anyway. He didn't bother looking at the map, instead he glanced at the clock. It was 6:05 am.

"I might as well deal with this hollow." He thought out loud "_I have 24 hours to kill anyway."_ He flashstepped in the direction of the hollow wearing a smug grin the likes of which he hadn't worn since his defeat to ichigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The familiar sound of clashing swords could be heard, echoing off the walls as the two shinigami; Kuchiki Ruki and Kurosaki Ichigo were sparring.

Rukia had been guilted into training ichigo by urahara, she had originally protested she had never been confident with her sword skills so she was even less comfortable with training ichigo on an advanced level. However training him reminded her of the time she had spent in his closet and around him before she was Arrested and taken to the soul society even having been almost executed as Aizen revealed true intentions.

In truth, ichigo was far Superior in both speed and strength. And as such on Rukia next attack his block sent her several meters backwards though the air. She landed on her feet never letting on that she was struggling, and all the wail acting as if she was going easy on him. She raised her _zanpakut__ō_ above her head and charged at ichigo. Her opponent however lowered his, his eyes on his weapon instead of her. Rukia ran faster annoyed by how over confident he was acting and was determined to take advantage of it.

Ichigo was still staring at his _zanpakut__ō_"what are these made from anyway?" rukia hadn't been expecting him to start a conversation and so she slowed her pace and without really understanding what ichigo meant replied "why are you asking such stupid question's?"

ichigo looked up at rukia and answered her question "well their not metal cos, it comes from inside me,, but it still makes that sound when I hit stuff with it" Ichigo's comment caused rukia to stumble and almost trip over. Rukia still angered spoke to ichigo as if he was an idiot. "of course it not metal, its made from the spirit energy you produce."

"i know that" ichigo said with a groan "but what I don't get is, if its made from spirit energy, why cant a quincy or a hollow just absorb it, I mean they do feed on spirit energy and all" rukia was almost shocked, not at the question its self, but more that _Ichigo _would be so observant. Once she herself couldn't answer straight off without having time to think about it. "you really are an idiot sometimes ichigo, if you want I can draw you a picture so you can understand it later" Rukia covered her inability to answer the question by talking down to ichigo. Ichigo listened to what she said and shuddered when she mentioned drawing a picture "i guess it doesn't really matter as long as they can't." rukia had said that to try and distract him from that topic, be she was still offended by his reaction about her drawing.

"ichigo" rukia said softly moving closer to him

looking up at her again "what,,?" ichigo spoke softly

"your an idiot!" she shouted, as she hit him in the stomach.


End file.
